los sentimientos de hotaru
by NayellyTomoko123
Summary: hotaru se da cuenta de lo que siente por ruka pero ¿el sentira lo mismo? soy nueva aqui asi que denme una oportunidad!


LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE HOTARU.

Hola…

Soy nueva aquí en fanfiction por lo tanto esta es mi primer historia y espero sea de su agrado si quieren adarme una sugerencia o algo asi se los agradecere.

**DISCLAIMER: gakuen alice no me pertenece.**

**Los sentimientos de hotaru.**

Un joven de cabellos rubios iba en direcciona su dormitorio, tenia mucho sueño y daba gracias porque las clases ya habian terminado, iba sin muchos animos y con los ojos casi cerrados debido al sueño que tenia. Bostezo y miro al frente, el dia estaba perfecto, era uno de esos dias en los cuales te gustaria hacer algun deporte al aire o libre o disfrutar de esa maravillosa brisa que era tan refrescante pero no, el se iria a su habitacion a dormir todo lo que restaba del dia.

Al llegar a su habitacion ni se molesto en quitarse los zapatos ni nada solo se lanzo a su cama y cayo en un muy profundo sueño.

-hotaru!-

Grito una joven de cabellos castaños dirigiendose a una de cabellos azabache

-¿Qué?- pregunto hotaru con un tono de voz frio como el habitual

-no quieres venir con nosotros, natsume y yo iremos a comer juntos- respondio mikan alegremente, hotaru miro a natsume quien asintio sin expresion alguna en su rostro.

- No creen que si voy hare mal tercio con ustedes- dijo viendo a mikan

- NO para nada, tambien estamos pensando en invitar a Ruka-pyon pero no lo veo por ningun lado

-cre que se fue a su habitacion- dijo natsume viendo a hotaru de reojo, ella miro hacia el suelo, ultimamente cuando veia a ruka sentia como un extraño sentimiento la inadia y no solo con verlo si no con tan solo oir su nombre esa sensacion aparecia.

- en su habitacion?- pregunto mikana lo que natsume asintio – y si vamos por el – dijo la castaña viendo a ambos azabaches.

"maldicion" penso hotaru mientras iba en direccion al dormitorio de ruka, si mikan habia dicho "y si VAMOS por el" porque diablos la mandaban a ella solasola, ah claro porque natsume dijo que ellos dos irian a ver en que lugar comerian. Fruncio el seño y decidio darse prisa.

Al estar frente al cuarto del rubio toco dos veces la puerta pero no obtuvo respuestaasi que opto por entrar, abrio la puerta y se adentro sorprendiendose al ver a ruka profundamente dormido, se acerco a el y lo observo por varios segundos ¿Por qué sentia esa extraña sensacion? Era como si su corazon comenzara a latir rapidamente y en su estomago sentia un pequeño cosquilleo. Ahora que recordaba esas mismas sencaciones las sentia mikan cada vez que veia a natsume, ella se lo habia contado, y cuando les dijo a sus amigas estas les dijeron que estaba enamorada.

Abrio los ojos lo mas que pudo "enamorada" ella de ruka, del chico al cual chantajea tomandole varias fotos embarazosas, no eso no podia ser verdad pero… si no era asi entonces porque se sentia asi estando con el. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver como el sonreia entre sueños

-agg- se quejo en voz baja dandose la vuelta para calmarse, como siendo tan intelijente no se habia dado cuenta que estaba enamorada del idiota de Nogi.

- Imai- al oir esa voz se sorprendio y volteo viendo a un ruka quien ya se habia acomodado en la cama de manera que quedo sentado y viendo a hotaru con algo de sorpresa -¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto ligeramente molesto, de seguro estaba ahí para tomarles fotos y despues venderselas a sus fans. Ella desvio la mirada tratando de calmarse

-mikan me dijo que viniera a decirte que si querias comer con nostros- dijo sonando fria e indiferente

- ahh en un momento voy- dijo ruka poniendose de pie, hotaru lo miro molesta y despues salio de la habitacion "¿Qué le pasa?" penso ruka sin tomarle importancia.

Hotaru estaba arreglando uno de sus inventos, no habia dormido toda la noche porque cada vez que cerraba los ojos pensaba en cierto joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, dios mio en verdad se sentia como una tonta enamorada. Suspiro y decidio ya irse a su salon de clases.

Al llegar miro a mikan quien se acerco a ella

Buenos dias- saludo alegremente la castaña

-buenos dias- respondio ella el saludo sentandose en su lugar

-nee hotaru estabamos pensando en ir a ciudad centarl terminando las clases-

-estabamos

-sip yo, natsume y ruka ¿Qué dices?

-no lo se- respondio hotaru viendo como natsume seguido de ruka entraban al salon

- Buenos dias natsume, ruka-pyon- saludo animadamente mikan

- hmp- fue lo unico que dijo natsume

- buenos dias- saludo ruka con una sonrisa tan hermosa que hotaru tuvo que taparse el rostro con un libro para evitar que vieran su sonrojo –buenos dias imai- saludo ruka a hotaru

-callate- dijo ella de mala gana haciendo que mikan y ruka la vieran sorprendidos, natsume esbozo una pequeña sonrisa mientras veia a hotaru.

Ya en ciudad centar estuvieron haciendo muchas cosas como subiendose a unos juegos o comiendo, ruka iba algo cansado, natsume y mikan estaban platicando y hotaru solo pensaba en que seria lo siguiente que se compraria para comer.

Llegaron a un puesto de comida y se detuvieron a comer, ruka miraba con diversion a hotaru pues esta habia pedido como 4 platos de comida, ella al sentir la mirada de ruka encima lo miro y le sonrio con altaneria. Ruka regreso su vista al frente con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas, hace tiempo que se habia dado cuenta que estaba profundamente enamorado de hotaru pero no se atrevia a decirselo

-oi ruka no crees que deberias decirle- le susurro natsume quien estaba al tanto de los sentimientos de su amigo por hotaru, el lo miro y bajo la mirada

- no lo se- dijo algo apenado

-creo que ella siente lo mismo por ti- dijo el azabache haciendo que ruka lo viera sorprendido – creeme-

Ruka le sonrio y asintio con la cabeza, se puso de pie y se acerco a donde hotaru

-imai tengo algo que decirte- le dijo ligermanete sonrojado

-ehh que cosa- dijo hotaru tratando de sonar calmada pues su corazon comenzo a latir fuertemente

- a solas- dijo ruka, ella asintio y se alejaron de natsume y mikan quienes los veia con una sonrisa

-crees que se lo diga- le pregunto mikan a natsume

-si-

Ruka y hotaru llegaron a un arbol

-y bien?- pregunto hotaru, ruka la miro y se puso mas nervioso de lo que ya estaba

- p-p-pues bueno.. yoo.. ehhh ettoo- ruka no sabia como decirle sus sentimientos, hotaru no pudo evitar sonreir al ver la actitud de ruka

-¿Qué pasa?- volvio a preguntar con un tono de voz divertido

-no te burles- le dijo ruka viendo con algo de molestia – en fin imai no Hotaru yo quiero decirte que tu… que tu.. me.. me.. ME GUSTAS- ya esta lo dijo, hotaru se sorprendio al oir eso y sintio sus mejillas calientes señal de que se habia sonrojado –hotaru- pronuncio ruka al no obtener respuesta

-que idiota eres nogi- dijo hotaru viendolo con una sonrisa "eh" penso ruka pero al ver como hotaru se acercaba a el y tomaba con ambas manos us rostro se puso mas rojo que un tomate

- tu tambien me gustas ruka-pyon- susurro con un tono de voz picaro, ruka sonrio y poso su mano en su mejilla, la distancia desaparecio cuando sus labios se unieron para dar inicio a un beso tierno.

Ambos estaban felices, a partir de ahora ya no se separarian ni nada claro que hotaru no dejaria de tomarle fotos a ruka para venderlas al fin como dicen: el dinero es dinero.

FIN.

Les gusto?

Espero que si y si no pues ya ni modo.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
